Remote controlled (RC) devices or vehicles such as RC cars, trucks, airplanes, helicopters and boats provide hobby enthusiasts, including both serious and casual participants, with an enjoyable form of entertainment and recreation. Many associations and clubs have developed in support of and to promote recreational and competitive RC vehicle racing.
A typical RC vehicle includes a motor that is powered by electricity, such as provided by a dry cell battery for example an alkaline battery or mercury battery or a rechargeable battery, such as a nickel-cadmium (NiCd) battery or Lithium (Li) battery or by combustible liquid fuel, such as provided by gasoline. In competitive RC vehicle racing or during recreational use of RC vehicles, the speed of the vehicle contributes to the overall excitement and entertainment derived from RC vehicle racing or recreational use. Consequently, RC vehicle manufacturers have designed RC vehicle motors and their corresponding power supplies to enable RC vehicles to travel at high rates of speed.
However, once a hobby enthusiast purchases an RC vehicle, the performance of the RC vehicle is limited by the original parts of the RC vehicle. To increase the upper limit of speed of the RC vehicle, the enthusiast can upgrade to a more powerful motor. Several problems arise with upgrading and outfitting an RC vehicle with a more powerful motor. One such problem is that an upgraded motor is typically more expensive than the cost of the original RC vehicle, and most enthusiasts initially spend a small fortune to purchase the RC vehicle. Another problem is that upgrading RC vehicle parts is generally a time-consuming task and requires an intimate knowledge of RC vehicle building. Most recreational RC vehicle users or purchasers of RC vehicles that are pre-assembled avoid RC vehicle building altogether.
Another problem with upgrading the motor or any other part of an RC vehicle is a limited availability of parts that fit the original RC vehicle. When manufacturing and designing RC vehicles, many factors are taken into account, including the weight tolerances of the vehicle frame, the availability of space on the RC vehicle for additional accessories, the maximum weight allowance of the assembled vehicle, the power requirements of the motor, the torque output requirement of the motor, and the compatibility between the power supply and the motor and other design characteristics specific to a particular RC vehicle application. For example, if the enthusiast desires to upgrade the RC vehicle motor, a replacement motor must be compatible with the power output of the power supply and, typically, must also fit within the space available with the vehicle for the original motor.
What is needed is a relatively inexpensive apparatus that increases the upper limit of speed of an RC vehicle and that requires only minimal effort for installation. Further needed is a supplemental power cell that increases the upper limit of speed of an RC vehicle and that can be coupled to an existing RC vehicle power supply with minimal cost and effort to the hobby enthusiast.